


seminar hasil

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, M/M, Picture attached at the bottom, ngerjain skripsi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: Sasuke pelajarin skripsi, Naruto update instastori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481





	seminar hasil

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

"Coba jelasin penjabaran dari biaya penyusutan di saluran pemasaran ini ada apa aja. Maksudnya, jabarin harga, perhitungan, dan lainnya sampe bisa dapetin nominal penyusutannya segitu tuh gimana."

Sore itu dua mahasiswa semester ujung duduk berhadapan dengan meja pembatas berserak buku dan lembar-lembar manuskrip. Tak lupa laptop dan sisa piring bekas donat yang tinggal dua gigit ikut buat sumpek meja berplitur kayu sintetis.

Lusa Sasuke seminar hasil penelitian, dan saat ini, bersama sang kekasih, tengah memprediksi pertanyaan yang sekiranya akan diajukan saat seminar nanti. Kekasih Sasuke, Naruto, sudah seminar hasil lebih dulu minggu lalu. Walaupun jadwal seminar mereka berbeda, mereka mengusahakan untuk sidang di hari yang sama.

Doa kan ya!

Dengan bantuan coret-coretan, Sasuke pun menjabarkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto dengan mantap.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembilan puluh delapan persen siap, babe." Puji lelaki bermata biru takjub.

"Hn. Aku mau minuman hangat lagi."

Sore berganti malam. Cokelat panas tandas berganti teh oolong hangat. Donat dipesan lagi sebagai substitusi makan nasi malam ini. Kaca yang berembun jadi saksi acara ketik-ketik skripsi. Kini yang menghadap laptop tengah merapihkan materi bakal presentasi sedangkan yang di seberang malah diam-diam memotret kekasih hati. []


End file.
